


A Ler's Conjuring

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Now the Roman knows Virgil’s secret, he’s been using his conjuring abilities on Virgil. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]SEQUEL TO What’s His Secret?





	A Ler's Conjuring

There were pros and cons to know Roman knowing Virgil’s secret.

The main con was what a huge tease he was. Virgil couldn’t go a day without being teased about his love of tickling. He even let it slip to Logan which provoked one of the most teasy and embarrassing smirks Virgil’s ever received.

The main pro was… well… Roman’s imaginative conjuring abilities.

When you give someone as creative as Roman the ability to create ideas out of nothing within the mind palace, and then tell him his friend loved being tickled… you got some interesting results.

…

All Virgil did was walk down the hall. Yet he seemed to have triggered something. Maybe he knocked over… something with feathers?

All he knew was some feathers had appeared… but they werent drifting downwards. They were steady in the air.

Many dark, soft feathers poised in a swarm around him… Virgil would be lying if he said he couldn’t tell what was going to happen next.

All at once the cloud of feathers began to move, a few dove for him, fluttering and skimming over his neck and ears.

“Hey! C-cuhuhut ihihit ohohout! Ehehehehehe- nahahahaha!”Virgil swatted half-heartedly at the surrounding tools. His panic spiked, though, when he felt a bunch of feathers wiggle their way under his jacket and t shirt.

“Nononononono- NO! NOHOHOHOHOHO- EHEHEHE- IHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLES! IHIT TIHICKLES!” Virgil fell to the floor, quite literally rolling with laughter as he kicked his feet uselessly, repeating “it tickles!” or “not there!” to the feather swarm.

Virgil heard footsteps in his directions and peeked an eye open to see Roman smiling down at him through his hysteria.

“I see you’ve met my feather swarm. Like em? I conjured them especially for you.”

“Ehehehe- cahahahall thehehehem ohohoff! Ihihihit tihihickles sohohoho bahahahad!”

“Isn’t that just how you like it?” Roman grinned at Virgil’s face steadily growing in a red hue.

“N-NOHO! IHIHIHI- J-JUHUHUST SHUHUHUT UHUHUP!”

“Awww… Well you do seem pretty tired, so I’ll return them for now. But, they have quite the appetite. This won’t be their first attack. There’s no telling when they’ll strike again.” Roman chuckled to himself as he observed one of the feathers in his hand before turning and guiding the swarm back to his room.

…

That attack had left him rather flustered, but he hadn’t seen any feathers for over a day, so he allowed himself to relax.

“Virgil!”

Or not.

Virgil spun around to see Roman adorned in an elegant ensemble, smirking at him.

“W-What?”

“Why, i just wanted your opinion on my new look.” Roman gave a slight bow in his clean white tunic complimented with his signature red sash, now decorated in gold and white emblems. He wore slick white gloves and matching tight pants.

If Virgil was completely honest, it was really attractive.

But like hell he was going to say something like that.

“I-it’s fine. Looks nice, Princey.”

“Oh, I’m so glad you think so.” Roman approached Virgil and wrapped an arm behind his back before doing his princely pose.

Virgil felt a pinch at his side. “H-hehey!”

“Oh? Whatever is the matter?”

“Y-you’re t-t-tickling me!”

“Me? I would never?” Roman gave a surprised expression, but Virgil could tell he was suppressing an amused grin.

Virgil yelped as he felt wiggling fingers start at his tummy. He broke into giggles and pulled himself away from Roman. “Nohohohot fahahair!” Virgil laughed as he saw Roman’s hands making claw shapes.

“Oh! They seem to have a mind of their own!”

“Uh-huh sure.” Virgil scoffed. But suddenly Roman’s gloves flew off his hands. Many gloves. About 10 gloves flew off Roman’s hands. They hovered in mid air and wiggled their fingers at Virgil.

He stiffened.

“Well, lookie there! Seems they’re targeting you, there, Virge.” At this point Roman wasnt even trying to hide his amusement. The gloves dove and circled around him, closing in and backing up to keep Virgil on edge.

“Stohohohop uhuhusing your conjuring ahabilities!”

“Are you implying that I, knowing of your incredible ticklishness, conjured up flying tickling gloves just to tickle attack you?!”

“Yehehehes!”

“Well, then you’d be right.” Roman grinned and snapped. The gloves closed in. They poked and prodded and flew around him hunting for better spots. Virgil erupted into a fit of giggles as the gloves tickled him silly.

A couple flew behind him and began wiggling their little fingers into the sides of his ribs or under his arms. One managed to get under his shirt and wiggle a finger in his navel. Three hovered around his neck and fluttered there, one scratching under his chin.

Virgil collapsed into a little ball of hysterical laughter, kicking his feet and squirming away to no avail.

“Awww, they like you! Tickle tickle, Virgil!”

“ROHOHOHOMAN YOHOHOU JEHEHEHEHERK!” Virgil cackled, quite literally rolling on the floor laughing as he tried to dislodge some of the gloves. In the midst of the unrelenting tickles he let out a rather undignified snort.

“AWW THAT WAS-”

“NOHOHOHO! DAHAHAHAHAMMIT!” Virgil covered his face with his hands to cover his burning blush.

“CUUUUUTE!” Roman cheered whilst Virgil tried to growl in the middle of a laughing fit.

That particular tickling had lasted quite a while… not that Virgil could complain.

…

The most recent one Virgil could recall took place in Roman’s corner of the mind palace. He had an entire world there. There were green lush fields, fluffy white clouds, deep magical forests, and just about anything you could imagine.

Virgil had invited them there for a relaxing day out. He had to admit, lying the in soft grass and gazing at the clouds was very relaxing.

But Virgil wasn’t stupid, he knew Roman was planning something.

Virgil had been guided by Roman to the edge of the magical forest. There they stood, admiring the beauty as Roman rambled.

“Be careful now, Virgil. These woods are very powerful, full of creatures and things that have a mind of their own.

“They’re all made from your mind, which is a part of Thomas’ mind, so no they don’t have minds of their own.”

“Well than, Raider of the lost SNARK, I guess that vine isn’t moving on its own.”

“Huh?” Virgil glanced down at a vine that had wrapped itself around his ankle. “What the- Princey, not funny.”

“Au contraire, I think you’ll find it tickling your funny bone rather soon.” Roman grinned as more vines maneuvered towards Virgil. The vine currently around his ankle yanked back, tripping him and causing him to fall to the ground.

“Princey!” Virgil tried to sound angry, but they both knew he wanted it. He felt his shoe being worked off slowly. “No, no! S-stupid vine!”

“What’s wrong with Vine? I think it’s a wonderful app.”

“It’s dead, just like these plants are gonna be if they don’t- hehehey!” Virgil’s threat was interrupted by his own giggling when he felt the tip of a vine sliding across his now bare sole. “Heheheye- d-dohohon’t Ahahahahaha! Nohohohohoho!” Virgil’s giggling grew to laughter as he felt three vines quickly scratch and flutter at his feet.

“Awww, this is so adorable. Poor Virgil all helpless to a few tickly vines?”

“Yohohohou shuhuhut uhuhuhup!”

“Well now, is that anyway to treat the person graciously giving you tickles?”

“SHUHUT IHIT!”

“Oh, I can’t be mad at you. I know you’re just insulting me because these tips are so unbearably ticklish. It must be maddening, being immobilized as a plant of all things tickles you senseless? As you’re unable to do anything?”

Virgil’s face could have easily been mistaken for a tomato at this point.

Roman was grinning like a madman, conjuring a throne so he could sit back and watch his handiwork at play.

“Perhaps we should add a few… here?” Roman twirled his hand and a few vines peaked from the earth near Virgil’s head to flutter and gently scratch at the shells of his ears. Virgil snorted embarrassingly loud and tossed his head back and forth in deep belly laughter.

“Rohohoho, plehehehease!”

“Please… tickle you more? Well if you insist you adorable little thing!”

With yet another twirl of the hand vines began tickling at various sensitive spots scattered across Virgil’s body. Some slipped beneath his hoodie to tickle his sides and tummy. Some focused at his neck and ears. Some stayed at his feet and toes. Some ventured to his underarms. One had even targeted his belly button. Each vine was careful and precise, caressing, scratching, flicking, poking, fluttering, circling, prodding, and skimming away at each individual inch of ticklish skin.

And Virgil… poor ticklish Virgil, was absolutely losing his mind.

He was in hysterics, unable to comprehend anything outside the hundreds of extremely effective tickling sensations assaulting his senses. It was as if thousands of itty bitty volts of ticklish electricity were shooting through every nerve in his body. His mind felt numb yet wild at the same time.

It was extreme. It was beyond any tickling he’d experienced before. It was overwhelming.

And it was wonderful.

“NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PL-PLEHEHAHAHAHAHA!” Virgil shrieked in laughter.

“Holy- V-Virgil are you okay?!” Roman called off all the vines with a single snap, sending them back to their usual stationary state.

Virgil rolled over in a ball of hysterical giggles. He was in a dreary, giggly daze.

Roman rushed over with a worried expression. “A-Are you alright?”

“Ehehehehe- a-amahahahahazing.”

Virgil didn’t lie. It did feel amazing.

It was like he had the most thrilling and laughter-inducing workout of his life.

Roman looked stunned before softening and breaking into a fit of laughter of his own.

“You really are a tickle-addict, huh?”

…

Roman’s conjuring abilities made Virgil’s… interest well-entertained and satisfied. Well, more than satisfied, more like spoiled.

And GOD Virgil adored it. Even if it was flustering as hell.


End file.
